


Untitled Halloween Fic

by LucoLoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft takes Sherlock out for Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Halloween Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the UK doesn’t do trick or treating or Halloween isn’t a big deal but you just hush, you
> 
> I also realize this is almost a month late

“Mycroft, you’re slowing me down!”

_I don’t even want to be here_ , Mycroft thought miserably.

“Relax Sherlock, the houses won’t run out of candy,” Mycroft replied.

Sherlock just whined.

“There are plenty of houses left to visit, Sherlock, so stop your whining.”

“I’m surprised you’re not more interested, since food’s involved.”

Mycroft smirked at yet another jab at his weight.

“I’m surprised you’re interested in something so childish.”

That silenced Sherlock quickly.

Mycroft felt a tinge of guilt: He knew it was a low blow for Sherlock, who had quite recently been insisting on being treated like an adult, but then he remembered that he did not want to be out here, and that he was only out walking because Mummy had come down with a cold, and the guilt passed.

Mycroft had hoped that Sherlock would get tired of being out fairly quickly, but it was 45 minutes later, and Sherlock seemed to have no intention of slowing down.

He thought his night couldn’t get any worse but then he heard a familiar voice nearby, and recognized it as Greg’s. He looked up to see Greg across the street with a bunch of his friends.

God, Greg was gorgeous, and nice, and honest, and just… Just thinking about what made Greg attractive made Mycroft’s face heat up. However, Mycroft started to panic. He didn’t want Greg to see him like this: tired, bored, and miserable. Mycroft tried to duck his head but Greg managed to spot him. Greg waved at Mycroft, and started to cross the street.

_No, please Greg, just stay over there, oh da-_

“Hey there, Mycroft!”

“Uh, hi, Greg,” Mycroft to managed get out.

“You trick-or-treating?” Greg said with a grin.

“Well, um, not exactly, I’m, I’m taking my brother out trick-or-treating.”

“Oh, well that’s nice!”

Mycroft was almost surprised that Sherlock, who was standing next to him, was quiet, until he realized Sherlock was probably absorbing the conversation as well as Mycroft’s body language. Fuck.

“Yes, well, we ought to get going, right Sherlock?”

Sherlock turned his head towards Mycroft with an evil smirk that showed that he had just gained some new information to use against Mycroft.

“Right, Mycroft!”

“Well, I’ll see you later then, Greg!” Mycroft started to turn away from Lestrade.

“Hey, uh, why don’t I go with you?”

Mycroft jerked back around. “Thanks, but that’s really not necessary! Besides, what about your friends?”

“Don’t worry about it, they won’t mind.”

“All- all right…”

Greg smiled at him and as he turned to wave at his friends, Mycroft stood there as the information hit him: he and Gregory Lestrade were going to be spending time together.

The idea made Mycroft nervous and excited at the same time.

When Greg turned back, he smiled at Mycroft and then turned to Sherlock.

“Alright, little guy, let’s go get you some more candy.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened and he smiled at Greg. He finally had someone on his side! Sherlock started to walk ahead.

“Well, Mycroft, shall we be off?” he said and patted Mycroft on the shoulder.

Mycroft swallowed, nodded his head, and began walking with Greg as he savored the warmth that lingered on his shoulder.


End file.
